Life as a Kirk (rewrite)
by bad13
Summary: Jasmine Thalia Kirk, daughter of Winona and George Kirk, is the older sister of James Tiberius Kirk. Follow her on her adventures and romance on the U.S.S. Enterprise during the Nero incident. Spock/OC. Take place in the 2009 movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the characters. I only own Jasmine Thalia Kirk.**

 **Author's not: This is a rewrite from my first story, Life as a Kirk.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Red aler! Red alert!"_

 _"Mommy, what's happening?! a six year old Jasmine asked._

 _"Sweetie, we need to go," Winona Kirk panted, about to give birth._

 _"Where's Daddy?"_

 _"He's coming."_

 _The two of them entered a shuttle with three nurses and a pilot._

 _"Captain to Shuttle 37, is my wife and daughter on board?" George Kirk, the First Officer now Captain, asked through the communicator._

 _"Yes sir they is," the pilot answered._

 _"I need you to go."_

 _"We're waiting on you, sir."_

 _"No, I need you to go. Take off immediately. That's an order."_

 _"Yes sir," preparing to take off._

 _"Wait, we can't go yet," Winona panted, "Please stop. George, the shuttle is leaving. Where are you? The baby is coming."_

 _"Sweetheart, listen to me. I'm not going to be there. This is the only way you can survive. Put Jas on the comm"_

 _"Daddy? Where are you?" Jasmine asked._

 _"Sweetie, you have to be a big girl now. I'll not be around anymore."_

 _"But Daddy..."_

 _"Jas, you have to take care of your mommy and little brother or sister."_

 _"But I want you here."_

 _"I can't I'm_ _sorry."_

 _"Okay, I need you to push now," the nurse instructed Winona._

 _The shuttle took off when Winona pushed. Then a baby cried..._

 _"What is it?" George asked._

 _"A boy," Winona said, smiling. "You should be here."_

 _"Impact alert."_

 _"What will we call him?"_

 _"Your father's name?"_

 _"Tiberius? No, that's the worst. Let's name him after your father. Jim."_

 _"Jim, okay," Winona smiled._

 _"Hi Jim," Jasmine waved at her new baby brother._

 _The ship was about to collide. "Sweetheart, do you hear me? I love you and Jas so much. I love-"_

 _The U.S.S. Kelvin blew up and Winona and Jasmine cried._

 **ST**

Jasmine woke up sweating and gasping for air. She didn't had that nightmare where her father died in a long time.

"Are you alright Jasmine?" Spock asked, waking up from Jasmine moving around.

"Yes Spock, I am fine. Just a dream. Go back to sleep," Jasmine told him.

"Jasmine, if you are troubled out something, then you should tell me. You are being illogical."

"Spock, I am okay. Just a memory that came back. Go back to sleep. And it is perfect timing to since I have to get up anyway. Captain Pike wants me to go with him to get the new cadets."

"Be safe."

Jasmine leaned down and kissed him on the lips, "I always am."

Jasmine took a shower, got dressed, and met up with Captain Pike.

"Good morning Captain Pike, Jasmine greeted, putting her hands behind he back.

"Jas...it's just you and me. You can call me Chris."

"Okay...Chris."

Captain Christopher Pike is like a father to Jasmine. Since he was the one who personally handpicked her to go to Starfleet, Jasmine looked up to him.

"We're going to Riverside, Iowa," Pike told her.

"Really?" Jasmine gasped.

"She hasn't been to Riverside in a long time. The last time she was there was when she left.

 _"Jim, I'm leaving," a seventeen year old Jasmine Kirk said, "I'm going to_ _Starfleet Academy."_

 _"Why?" an elven year old Kim Kirk asked._

 _"I don't want to be her anymore. I had enough with that bastard! I want to go to space. Somewhere far away from here."_

 _"And you're leaving me?!" Jim cried out._

 _"I'm sorry, but I will come visit you when I can."_

 _"No! I don't want to see you anymore!" Jim ran back inside the house._

"Chris, why are we going into a bar?" Jasmine asked.

"Because you need to rest and the cadets are here," Pike answered.

Jasmine followed Pike inside and saw all of the cadets talking, drinking, and dancing.

"What can i get you two?" the bartender asked.

"Sprite," Jasmine answered.

"Beer," Pike answered.

"Comin' right up."

"Chris, why did you bring me here?" Jasmine asked.

"Because even though you don't show it, you miss this place."

After our silence, they heard a commotion behind them. They saw a young man with four cadets. The young man looked drunk. Jasmine felt like she knows him from somewhere.

"Who is that?" Pike asked the bartender.

"That's James Kirk. He is a troublemaker. Always picking fights."

Jasmine looked back at James. She saw how the four cadets were beating him up.

"I think he had enough," Jasmine said.

Pike agreed. He stood up and let out a loud whistle, "Outside. All of you. Now."

"You heard him! Now!" Jasmine yelled.

The cadets had fear in theories and left. Pike and Jasmine looked at Jim, who was on top of a table and was bleeding.

"Are you alright son?" Pike asked.

"You can whistle really loud," Jim said, still drunk.

Jasmine smiled and shook her head, "It's nice to see you again Jim."

"Jas?" Jim looked at her, "Is that really you?"

"The one and only."

After Jasmine helped Jim get cleaned up, they sat and talked.

"I couldn't believe it when the bartender told us who you are," Pike said.

"Hello Captain Pike."

Pike and Jim began to talk while Jasmine was staring into space. She was focused when she heard her name.

"Jas went to school at the age of seventeen. Got a degree in Exoarchaeology in three years. Now she's a teacher and a commander. You can be a officer in four years and own your own ship in eight."

"Are you down?" Jim rudely asked.

"Jim," Jasmine glared.

Pike sighed, "I'm done. We're leaving tomorrow. You coming Jas?"

Jasmine took one last look at Jim and left.

 **ST**

"Where's your brother?" Pike asked the next morning at the Riverside Shore."

"I don't think he's coming," Jasmine answered.

But then, she heard someone said, "It's yours."

She saw Jim walking towards them, "Four years? I'll do it in three," then walked in the shuttle.

"After you," Pike said to Jasmine.

Jasmine walked in on a man yelling at a flight attendant.

"Is there a problem here?" Jasmine asked, in commander mood.

"I have aviaphobia. And I'm sure you don't know what in the world that is darlin'"

"It's fear of dying in something the flies. And don't call me darlin'. It isCommander Kirk to you," Jasmine walked to a seat next to a beautiful dark skinned woman.

"My name is Jasmine Kirk. What's yours?"

"Uhura," she answered.

"What are you studying?"

"Exolinguistics," Uhura answered.

"The study of alien languages," Jasmine said.

"What about you?"

"I already have a degree in Ecoarchaeolody, the study of alien culture. I'm professor and I might have you as one of my students this year."

"That'll be cool."

Jasmine overheard Jim and the Southern man, who name is Leonard McCoy.

"So who is that little lady?" McCoy asked Jim.

"Jas? That's my older sister," Jim answered.

"You're older sister? She looks like she is younger than you."

"You're not her type."

"First Cadet Kirk, I do not have a type. And second, it's Commander Kir or Professor Kirk to you," Jasmine tried to be serious, but she smiled.

"I can't believe you are related to him," Uhura shook her head.

"Aye Commander," Jim smiled.

"Me neither."

"The name is McCoy. Leonard McCoy," Leonard introduced himself.

"Kirk. Jasmine Kirk."

"I can see us having a good four years," Jim said.

 **This is my second attempt to rewrite this story. The first attempt was to make Jasmine the same age as Jim, but I like it when Jasmine was older than Jim. I can see that some people are already liking the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Three years later_

"Why are you so happy?" McCoy asked Jim when they left class.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jim avoided the question.

"Oh I don't supposed you do."

"Hello ladies," Jim saw two very beautiful cadets walk past them. "I'm taking the test again."

"You got to be kidding me," McCoy stopped walking.

"Yeah tomorrow morning and I want you to be there."

"I got other things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for the third time. I'm a doctor Jim, I'm busy. And I also think Jasmine thinks you are crazy for doing it. Many of the professors make fun of her because you are taking the test again."

"It doesn't bother you that nobody pass? And Jasmine doesn't care what other people say about her."

"Jim, it's the Kobayashi Maru. No one pass the test and no one goes back for second, let along thirds."

"I gotta study," Jim said and walked away.

"Study my ass," McCoy mumbled then walked away.

 **ST**

"So, how are you and Commander Spock? Did you tell him yet?" Uhura asked.

"We are doing great. And no, I didn't say anything to him yet," Jasmine answered.

Uhura was the only one, beside Christopher Pike, that knows about Jasmine and Spock.

"How does it feel tone married to a Vulcan?"

"Half-Vulcan you mean? It's nice, but I would love it if he shows emotion through his face and not his eyes."

"...I bet he shows emotion when you guys are in the bedroom..." Uhura mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing," Uhura smiled innocently.

The two of them spend their night in the long range sensor lab. The both of them didn't have anything bitterroot do. The continued to talk until they saw a emergency transmission.

"What is it?" Uhura asked.

"Looks like a Klingon prison planet," Jasmine answered, looking at the computer.

"Forty-seven ships were destroyed," Uhura gasped.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing worry about," jasmine said, "We should leave."

"You want to come back to my room?" Uhura asked. "You still have some of your clothes still there."

"Yeah, sure. I want to get out of this uniform anyway."

The two walked back to Uhura's room.

"Hey," Gailia, Uhura's green alien roommate, greeted them in her underwear.

"Hey," Uhura and Jasmine greeted back.

"How are you?" Uhura asked.

"Fine," Gailia said, "Commander Kirk, what are you doing here?"

"Gailia, you can call me Jasmine or Jas. And I'm here because I don't want to go back to my room yet," Jasmine started to take off her clothes.

"The strangest thing happened," Uhura said, stripping down to her underwear, "Me and Jas was in the long range sensor lab. We were tracking solar systems and we picked up an emergency transmission."

"Really?" Gailia asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine answered, "Forty-seven ships were destroyed on a Klingon prison planet."

"So you two aren't going back to the lab tonight?" Gailia asked.

Jasmine and Uhura both looked at Gailia, "Who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The cadet under your bed," Jasmine glared.

"Yeah, the mouth breather," Uhura said.

"You can hear me breathing?" Jim jumped out from under Gailia's bed.

"You!" Uhura yelled.

"James!" Jasmine screamed.

"Big day tomorrow," Jim said, leaving, "And Jasmine, you look good in just your underwear."

"Get out Kirk!"

"You're going to fail," Uhura said, pushing him to the door.

"Well goodnight ladies...Jas."

"I still can't believe he is your brother," Uhura looked at Jasmine.

""Me either," Jasmine said, heading to the door. "Goodnight."

 **ST**

"Why is Jim taking the test again?" Jasmine asked.

"It is illogical," Spock responded.

Jasmine was in her and Spock's quarter, grading papers on the morning of Jim's Kobayashi Maru test.

"Nobody goes back for second, or third."

Since Spock and Jasmine created the test, they aren't surprised to see everyone fail. But with Jim, they were surprised to hear that he will take it again.

"We will see what will happen later on today," Spock said, tapping away on his PADD.

Jasmine looked at him and thought about telling Spock her news. "Spock, I have to tell you something."

Spock looked at Jasmine in concern, "Is something the matter?"

"Spock, I'm-"

The alarm on both Spock's and Jasmine's PADD went off.

"We have to go now to see Cadet Kirk do the test," Spock informed Jasmine.

"Yes Commander," Jasmine sighed.

 **ST**

"We are receiving a distress signal from the _U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru_. The ship is stranded and Starfleet commands us to rescue them," Uhura said in a boring tone.

"Starfleet commands us to rescue them.. _.Captain_ ," Jim said.

"Why isn't he taking this seriously?" Jasmine mumbled to herself.

Jasmine was watching Jim take his test above with the other officers.

"Are photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon war birds."

"Jim, their swirled are still up," McCoy informed.

"Are they?" Jim took a bite out of his apple.

McCoy looked at his screen, "No. They're not."

"Commander Kirk, is Cadet Kirk taking this seriously?" Commander Smith asked.

"I have no idea."

"So! We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no on on board was hurt, and the successful rescue of the _Kobayashi Maru_ is underway," Jim took another bite on his apple.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?" Another commander asked Jasmine and Spock.

"...I do not know," Jasmine and Spock said together.

 **ST**

"I can't believe he cheated on the test," Jasmine paced back and forth.

"I talked to the council about it. They want a trial within an hour," Spock said.

"He should have known better."

"I want you to help me with Cadet Kirk's trial."

"I cannot help you. Even if Kirk cheated. He is still my brother," Jasmine looked down to her feet.

Spock lifted her head, "I understand," then he kissed her on her lips, "You look like you need rest _T'hy'la_."

"But I don't want to take a nap," Jasmine ran her hands down Spock's chest. "Come on."

Jasmine grabbed Spock's hands and pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him on the bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter," Admiral Richard Barnett announced. "James T. Kirk, step forward.

Everyone looked at Jim when he stood, but he remained calm.

"Cadet Kirk," the admiral continued, "Evidence has been submitted to his council suggesting that you violated the ethnical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care o say before we begin, sir?"

"Yes," Jim said, "I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Spock stood too and walked to the other podium.

"This is Commander Spock. He is one of out most distinguished graduates. Commander Spock, and along with Commander Kirk, programmed the _Kobayashi Maru_ for the last four years. Commander Kirk?" Admiral Barnett begged her to come forth.

Jasmine groaned and walked towards Spock. She could fell Jim's eyes on her.

"Commander?" Barnett gestured.

"Cadet Kirk," Spock started, "You somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

"Your point being?" Jim asked.

"You cheated," Jasmine cut in. "Nobody in Starfleet never passed the test. It is strange don't you think?"

"Let me ask you something I think we know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean you two programmed it to be unwinable," Jim stated.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario," Spock said.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesion," Jasmine said.

"Enlighten me," Jim said, daring Jasmine to continue.

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death," Spock said.

Jasmine knew what Spock was about to say. He will talk about Jim's father, _her_ father. She could see the sadness in Jim's eyes.

"I of all people?"

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test," Jim spat out.

"You failed the purpose of the test," Jasmine said.

"Enlighten me again."

"The purpose is to experience fear," Jasmine stated. "Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quart expected in every Starfleet Captain."

Jasmine regretted talking to Jim like that. She could tell that he was hurt.

"Excuse me, sir," a messenger said, bring a PADD to Admiral Barnett.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan," he said after reading it over.

Jasmine could see the panic in Spock's eyes about the word from his home planet.

"With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian System," the admiral continued, "I hereby order all cadets to report to Hanger One immediately. Dismissed."

Everyone stood up and left. Jasmine saw Spock walked quickly to the other door and followed him.

"Spock?" Jasmine called out, "Spock!"

Spock turned around and faced her. "What is it?"

"Spock, I know you are worried about Vulcan," Jasmine began to talk.

"Commander Kirk, this is not the time to be emotional compromised," then Spock left.

Jasmine shook her head and grabbed her PADD. Like the other commanders, she was calling out the cadets' name and what ship they are assigned to.

"Smith, _U.S.S. Wolcott_! Welcome to Starfleet and Godspeed."

Jasmine was heading towards a private shuttle with Captain Pike and Spock. She met up with Spock and walked with him.

"Commanders, can I have a word with you?" Uhura asked.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Spock asked.

"Wasn't I one of your top students?"

"Indeed you were," Spock answered.

"And Commander Kirk, wasn't I able to identify all of the alien cultures?"

"Yes," Jasmine answered.

"And you two were aware that I wanted to go on the U.S.S Enterprise, but was assigned to the _Farragut_?"

"It was an attempt to avoid favoritism," Jasmine told her.

"I am assigned to the _Enterprise_ ," Uhura demanded.

Spock took out his PADD and assigned her to Enterprise.

"We believe you are," Jasmine said.

"Thank you."

Jasmine and Spock walked to the private shuttle to meet up with Captain Pike.

"Good afternoon, Commanders," Captain Pike greeted.

"Good afternoon, Captain," they greeted back.

They entered the shuttle and flew off. Captain Pike and Spock were on their PADD while Jasmine looked out of the window. She was already dress in her blue science uniform.

"Jas, look," Pike said.

Jasmine look out of the other window and saw the _Enterprise_. Jasmine gasped, the _Enterprise_ looked really beautiful. But then, she had a flashback from when she was on the _U.S.S Kelvin_.

"Jas? Jas!" Pike caught her before she fell on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jasmine weakly replied. "Just tired."

Pike knew what happened to Jasmine. She was having flashback about the _U.S.S Kelvin_.

"Will she be alright?" Spock asked.

"Spock, you don't have to worry about me," Jasmine said.

"That is illogical, Jasmine. I have worry about you,"Spock wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist.

Pike observed the two of them. He was a little surprised that Spock shows concern to Jasmine. Since he is Vulcan, he doesn't show emotion, but he is half Vulcan. Pike remembered when Jasmine and Spock first met, to when they started dating, and when they got married. The shuttle soon landed and the three of them got off. Pike headed towards the bridge while Spock and Jasmine checked the status report. Jasmine swore that she saw McCoy dragging someone that looks like her brother to Medical Bay. Spock and Jasmine then headed towards their stations.

"Mr. Spock, Ms. Kirk," Pike said.

"Captain, engineering reports ready to launch," Spock said.

"Medical reports ready to launch, sir," Jasmine said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pump and circumstance than we can afford today. Christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on," Pike reported.

He sat down in the captain's chair and activated the ship wide speakers, "All decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters."

"Mooning retracted, Captain. Dock control reports ready," Sulu said, "Thrusters fired. Separating from space dock."

The _Enterprise_ shifted the other way, "The fleet's cleared space dock, Captain. All ships ready for warp."

"Set course for Vulcan," Pike ordered."

"Aye, aye, Captain," then turned to Pike, "Course laid in."

"Maximum warp. Punch it."

All the ships began to warp, except the _Enterprise_. Everyone looks from the captain to the Helmsman. Spock and Jasmine both knew what was wrong.

"Lieutenant, where is Helmsman McKenna?" Pike asked, with a irritation in his voice.

"He has lungworms, sir. He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot, right?"

"Very much so, sir," Sulu said. "I'm not sure what's wrong."

"Is the parking brake on?" Pike asked.

Jasmine silently laughed at the joke.

"No," Sulu said, smiling, "I'll figure it out."

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampeners?" Spock asked.

Sulu tapped the screen, "Ready for warp, sir."

"Let's punch it."

This time, they went to warp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Engine at maximum warp, sir," Sulu said.

"Russian whiz kid, what's your name? Chanko? Cherpov?" Captain Pike asked.

"Ensign Chekov, Pevel Andreievich, sir," said the young navigator in a think Russian accent.

Jasmine giggled to herself. She just loves Checkov so much. She thinks he is really adorable.

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. Begin ship wide mission broadcast."

"Yes, sir," the Russian kid began the broadcast.

"Captain Pike," Jasmine walked up to Pike's chair. "I will step out for a few minutes."

"Alright, Commander Kirk."

Jasmine walked towards the turbo lift. She could feel Spock's eyes on her.

 **ST**

"Lightning storm," Jim shot up from the bed in Medical Bay. He was breathing heavy and sweating.

"Ah, Jim, you're awake," Bones walked towards him after he finished talking to some of the nurses. "How do you feel? Good God man!"

"What?" Jim looked at his swollen hands, "What the hell is this?"

"A reaction to the vaccine, dammit! Nurse Chapel, I need 50 cc's of cortisone!"

"Yes sir!"

Jim went to the computer to replay Chekov's message. He fast forwards to the part about the lightning storm. Bones looked him over with a tricorder sensor.

 _"...appeared to be a lighting storm in space."  
_  
"Bones!" Jim grabbed McCoy's face. "We gotta stop the ship."

Jim ran out of Medical Bay with McCoy hot on his heel. He went to the nearest computer.

"Jim!" McCoy yelled. "I'm not kidding! You need to keep your heart rate down!"

"Computer, locate Commander Kirk," Jim said to the computer, in a rush.

"You know, I haven't seen a reaction this serve since med school."

Before McCoy could give Jim another shot, Jim was already running down the hallway yelling, "We're flying into a trap!"

"Dammit, Jim, stand still!" McCoy finally shot Jim with a hypo.

"Stop it!" Jim continued to run through the crowd to get to his sister.

He finally saw Jasmine standing over a computer with Uhura.

"Jas! Jas..." Jim tapped on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Jim!" she said, "What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be on this ship...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR HANDS?!"

"Great, you're with Uhura," Jim ignored Jasmine's question. "The transmission from Klingon prison planet that you two were talking about."

McCoy finally caught up to Jim.

"Who is responsible for the Klingon attack?"

"What?" Uhrua was confused.

"And was the ship..."

"Was the ship what?" Jasmine couldn't understand what Jim was saying.

"What's happening to my mouth?" Jim asked McCoy.

"You got numb tongue?" McCoy asked.

"Leonard? What is wrong with him?" Jasmine asked.

"He's allergic to a vaccine I gave him."

"That's what you get," Jasmine smirked at Jim.

"Was the ship what?" Uhura repeated the question.

"Romulan," Jim's voice was still hard to understand.

"What? We..."

"Romulan," he said again.

"Romulan?" Jasmine repeated.

"Yeah!"

"Yes?" Uhura and Jasmine finally understand.

"Yes!" McCoy stuck another hypo to Jim's neck. "Dammit!"

Jim ran to get to the bridge.

"Cadet Kirk, you can't go in there!" Jasmine said, following him.

"Jim!" McCoy followed behind.

"What's going on?!" Uhura yelled, still confused.

"Captain! Captain Pike, sir, we have to stop the ship!" Jim ran to Pike.

"Kirk, how the hell you get onboard the _Enterprise_?" Pike stood up.

"Captain, this man's under the influence of a-" McCoy began to talk.

"Bones. Bones."

"Severe reaction to a vaccine. He's completely delusional. I'll take responsibility."

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans," Jim spoke up.

Jasmine looked from Jim to Pike. She could tell that Jim is telling the truth.

"Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, take him back to Medical. We'll have words later," Pike was getting annoyed.

"Aye Captain," McCoy tried to grab Jim.

"Sir, that same anomaly occurred-"

Spock interrupted him. "Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel."

"Look, I get it."

"I cited regulations that can have you removed-"

"Try it! This cadet is trying to save the bridge."

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?" Spock asked.

"It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me. It's an attack," Jim looked at Pike.

"Based on what facts?" Spock asked.

"That same anomaly, lighting storm in space that we saw today, also accord on the day of my birth before a Roman ship attacked the _U.S.S. Kelvin_." Jim looked at Pike. "You know that, sir. I read your dissertation. That ship, which formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. _The Kelvin_ attack took place on the edge of Klingon space. At 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds, destroyed by Romulans, sir, but it was reported that the Romunlans were in one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Pike asked Jim.

Jim looked to Uhura and Jasmine. Pike and Spock followed his gaze.

"Sir, Cadet Uhura and I intercepted and translated the message ourselves," Jasmine looked at Uhura. "Kirk's report is accurate," Then she hesitated. "Sir, Cadet Kirk is telling the truth. I was on the _U.S.S Kelvin_ when they attacked."

"We're warping into a trap, sir," Jim said. "The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that."

Captain Pike looked at Spock for his opinion.

"The cadet's logic is sound," he said. "And Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Kirk are equally unmatched in Xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept their conclusion. Plus, Commander Kirk's memory is extraordinary."

"Scan Vulcan space," Pike orders, "Check for any transmission in Roman."

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Roman language from Vulcan," said the lieutenant at the communication station.

Pike turned to Uhura. "What about you? Do you speak Roman, Cadet...?"

"Uhura," she replied. "All three dialects, sir."

"Uhura, receive the lieutenant."

Uhura hesitated. "Yes sir."

"Hannity, hail the _U.S.S Truman_."

"All the other ships are out of warp, sir," Hannity replied. "And have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact."

"Sir, I picked up no Romulans transmission," Uhura said, "Or transmission of any kind in the area."

"It's because they're being attack," Jim said.

Pike went and sat down in his captain's chair, "Shields ups. Red alert."

Alarms went off and people went to their stations. Spock, Jasmine, and Jim stood together, waiting to see what will happen next.

"Arriving in Vulcan in five seconds," Sulu yelled over the commotion. "Four...three...two..." 


End file.
